Mario and the Path to Darkness
by the touched
Summary: An otherwise ordinary day in the life of Mario quickly turns into something more. Something that holds the lives of all of those in the Mushroom Kingdom and the many worlds beyond in the balance.
1. Another Day

Piccolo the Pixl softly began to play, and the sound of the Mario theme song filled the air, "Doo do dooo do do dooo doo do do do do doo do do da du de do de du de du..."

The question mark blocks were hurriedly hung in the air along with a couple of bricks, and the lone goomba crawled out from the pipe.

Mario burst onto the scene he dashed across the stage breaking bricks and hitting question mark blocks eating mushrooms and growing stronger.

He came across the lone goomba and leapt high into the air and fell directly over it.

His brown boots fell on top of its head and he could fell its thin skull and frame crush beneath his weight.

The goomba turned into a splat on the floor, and with it's last thoughts knew that its sacrifice had been for a greater cause.

The goomba's corpse disappeared and Mario dashed on ahead, coming to a large green pipe.

Mario noticed an AK-47 lying on the ground near him, and picking it up dashed through the pipe.

He came face to face with Bowser but before Bowser could speak, Mario emptied the contents of the AK into Bowser killing him.

All in all it was just another day in the life of Mario...

Or so it seemed...


	2. Bowser Goes to Hell

Bowser felt the bullets enter his body and he began to lose consciousness.

He was vaguely aware of the blood leaking out of his body and then he died.

He awoke to find himself being squeezed down what appeared to be a long pipe, after some time he finally emerged from it and fell down onto a cold stone floor below him.

He looked up and gazed at the massive purple pipe he had fallen out of and it seemed to swirl with a mysterious and chaotic sort of energy.

All around him he saw heaps of Bones some which assembled themselves into Dry Bones and went about doing work.

There was a loud wooshing noise and suddenly Bowser knew he was not alone.

Bowser looked behind him and saw a tall figure clad in tattered black robes wielding a sharp steel scythe and hovering a few feet off of the ground.

Underneath the figure's hood there was nothing but an emptiness. A dark raw void of blackness that was hungering for ever more to consume.

Bowser trembled and asked, "Who.. who are you?"

" _Who Am I?"_ Death rasped, " _Why I am Death, Destroyer and Consumer of Creation. Abaddon the Great Serpent. The seventh son of a seventh son... All men fear me..."_

Bowser screamed as for the briefest of moments Death shed his outer garments and allowed for a brief glimpse of his true form.

" _As I have just demonstrated. The mere sight of me drives Men MAD!"_ Death screeched.

Bowser clamped his hands around his ears.

"Why.. why.. am I here" Bowser trembled

A long white skeletal hand with slender fingers raised from Death's side and glowed with a faint aura of Darkness.

Bowser felt himself raised into the air and began to twist and turn within a surging vortex of Darkness.

Bowser fell to the ground and began to gasp, it felt like he had just run a hundred miles.

And then the ground shook and geysers of darkness erupted from random points in the floor.

" _I seek to destroy this world and YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME!"_ Death yelled


	3. Where's the Boss?

"Do not forget your place Death!" boomed a loud voice, "You are merely my lietenant!"

" _Sorry Hades..._ " Death whimpered.

* * *

Mario continued along after he had shot Bowser.

He came to another pipe and went through it.

The Koopa Troopas were waiting anxiously on the ledge they nervously stared at the pipe knowing that Mario was supposed to come through at any time.

"What did the boss say again?" asked one Koopa Troopa.

"I dunno" another one said, "Let's call him"

Pulling out his Mushroom (TM) Cell he quickly dialed in Bowser's number, "1 - 800 - BOWSER"

He listened to it ring for a minute but no one picked up.

"Huh..." the Koopa Troopa said scratching his head, "That's odd usually the boss is pretty punctual"

Suddenly Mario burst out the pipe and re-loaded his AK.

"Say Mario, do you know where Bowser is" the Koopa Troopa asked.

"He's in hell, cause I killed him bitch!" Mario yelled.

"Ya killed him..." the Koopa troopa exclaimed in shock

"That's right fuckboi!" Mario replied.

"But why?..." the Koopa Troopa asked

"Cause why not bitch?!" Mario yelled back.

Then Mario fired his AK killing all the Koopa Troopas on the ledge.

Their shells slid off the ledge and began to race towards Mario but leaping on top of one he redirected it and it struck all the other ones destroying them and itself in the process.

"Mama Mia!" Mario exclaimed, "That was close!"

Then Mario performed a double jump, fired his AK to gain some height, performed another double jump and then was on top of the ledge.


	4. Into the Unknown

Mario stood on the ledge for a while cleaning his AK and then reloading it.

He looked around and straight ahead the path was nearly empty with bricks and question mark blocks.

Suddenly Mario saw a lone Goomba trying to hide. Mario sprinted towards and leapt into the air firing his AK at the ground to gain some extra height and then slammed onto the Goomba, crushing it.

Man, Goomba stomping was definetely one of Mario's favorite past times.

Uck, some of the Goomba remains were stuck onto Mario's shoes so he rubbed them against the hard dirt path beneath him to get the remaining gunk off.

Once Mario was sure that they were clean, Mario was off once more, dashing away into the distance, dust clouds rising behind him.

He broke some bricks and gained some coins, and he popped some question mark blocks gaining some health and nourishment.

Finally one of the question mark blocks turned into a giant yellow star when Mario popped it, and the star began to dash away.

Mario sprinted after it and ate it.

Immediately pixelated Mario's holding AK's began to flash by and then Mario and his AK become pixelated and swelled to an enormous height.

Mario began to dash crushing everything in his path until finally he came to the level's end, where a golden star with a face hovered in a crystal rainbow box.

Mario double jumped fired his AK and flew over it and just like that he was beyond the limits of the level.


	5. Production Issues

"Alright Piccolo get in position" yelled an unknown actor, "Mario has just completed the level"

"Prepare your theme!" the unknown actor yelled.

Piccolo was confused, "What theme?"

"Seriously Piccolo we don't have time for this! You are supposed to be watching Mario! You need to know where he is at! ARGHHH HE COULD BE HERE ANY MINUTE DAMNIT!" the unknown actor screamed.

"Sorry, my scanners are not picking him up in any detectable level, sir..." Piccolo said.

"Just play something for god's sake!" the unknown actor screamed.

"De dun done dun... de dun done dun... di don dun don... de dun dun done..." Piccolo began playing.

"Hide everyone!" the unknown actor screamed.

"But boss!" the painters yelled, "We haven't finished painting the level yet!"

"God Damn IT!" the unknown actor screamed and all the crew flinched, "Can no one around here do there jobs!"

"You haven't even painted anything yet, and Mario is nearly here!" the unknown actor screamed

"We need to put in the blocks the pipes, we need to add the 3rd dimension, we need to add the monsters and NPC's,doors, etc.!" the unknown actor screamed, "We need to do all these things and you are telling me you haven't even put in the paint!"

"We'll boss we're sorry, but the data for the current level has not loaded for us yet!" they yelled.

"Shut up!" the unknown actor screamed, "As soon as Mario completes a level the data should load, now get off your lazy asses and work!"

Suddenly, the unknown actor turned to look at the writer, "Please tell me you've written down this level's description!"

The writer trembled, "I'm sorry boss but..."

The unknown actor screamed and began strangling the writer, "WRITE SOMETHING DAMN IT!"

The unknown actor released the writer who began gasping for air and furiously writing.


	6. An Odd Visitor

Pit was hopping across the bricks and firing arrows and the strange blue spiky monsters.

Suddenly he slipped and briefly was shifted into the third dimension.

"Wha... what?" Pit exclaimed in shock.

Far above him was a strange creature with two white gloved hands. It's hands were spread out wide, and one hand was gripping a long wooden scepter with a blue diamond jewel on the end of it. The other hand was raised into the air and had its fingers arranged in a manner resembling a vulcan salute. It's arms appeared to be a tinted rosy color and it wore a dusty yellow suit with a large round red jewel directly in the middle of it's chest. It's collar was red with a yellowish outline and its face was dark blue with a sguiggly red maw for a mouth. One of its eyes was a bright burning orange and the other was a sky blue monocle with a dark blue outline. It wore a white top hat with a blue stripe at the bottom with a yellow brim. It's cape was as black as the void of space with several white dots resembling stars on it. It floated in the air seemingly lacking any support as it had no legs.

A dark black vortex began surging behind the creature and Pit found himself raised into the air.

The creature folded its cape inwards and it's cape folded in over itself, one of its hands going behind its back. As the cape folded inwards Pit noticed that the bottom faded to a light blue.

The creature stared at Pit for a moment and then chucked, a deep bellowing evil laugh.


	7. An Altered Prophecy

As the creature continued to laugh, Pit felt a chill go up his spine.

"wh.. who are you?" Pit trembled.

"Who am I?" the creature laughed,"Bleh Heh heh heh heh, Oh sorry..." then the creature bowed and tipped its hat.

"My name is Count Bleck The chosen executer of the Dark Prognosticus.. is Count Bleck! The fine fellow prophesied to come to this dimension ... is also Count Bleck!" Count Bleck said, "Bleh Heh heh heh heh BLECK!"

Pit trembled after hearing these terrible words. "Wh.. what do you want with me..."

"What do I want with you?" Count Bleck said adjusting his monocle.

"Bleh heh heh..." then Count Bleck looked confused, "You are not the one I was looking for!"

"I was supposed to go to the Mushroom Kingdom! I needed a Princess and a beastly turtle!" Count Bleck fumed

Count Bleck then pulled out a Black Book with strange runes and circular engravings upon it.

Count Bleck opened it and began consulting it, flipping through the pages as though he were looking for an answer.

Count Bleck suddenly paused flipped the book shut and then shunted it outwards into some external pocket dimension that only he could access.

Count Bleck stared at Pit long and hard and then pulled out the Black Book again and began consulting it once more.

"Ahh the Dark Prognisticus has changed it seems... Bleh heh heh heh Bleck!" yelled Count Bleck, "Even fate can not stop me, I am invincible, I am COUNT BLECK!"

Then Pit was sucked into a dark portal and began spinning around and around faster and faster until he blacked out.


	8. The Escape

"Guys hurry!" yelled the unknown actor, "We've run into a difficulty, the plot has deviated and a new character is going to enter 8-1!"

Piccolo began to play the Castle Bleck theme, and the painters began to furiously place black paint.

"Alright guys!" the unknown actor cheered, "SCRAM!"

* * *

Pit woke up in pitch darkness, thankfully he appeared to be in just two dimensions, being in three had really messed with his mind.

Slowly Pit's eyes began to adjust to the blackness, and he saw that he was in a dark room filled with dark black paint.

As he began walking along he saw dark torches that glew with a bright black flame.

Pit finally arrived at a large tall black door with white engravings and runic markings on it.

Pit walked through and found himself in another hallway with the same dark black torches.

Suddenly he heard a humming sound from up ahead and flew up into the air to hide.

It was a turtle walking upright but wearing dark shades concealing bright red hypnotised eyes.

He flapped his wings quietly to avoid being seen and floated onwards.

Finally he came to another dark black door which he opened and went through.

He came to another black hallway and began flying through it.

He came to a ledge which leaned off into an abyss.

He heard yelling and footsteps from behind him, so he prayed and dove off the ledge.


	9. Damage Assessment

"Congrats!" the unknown actor said, "We finished setting everything up in time for Pit in 8-1"

"Wait a minute..." the unknown actor exclaimed, " Pit was not supposed to be here yet "

"This means that..." the unknown actor trailed off, "Wait a minute why was Pit here?! I don't recall Pit being a part of any of this at all!"

"We should not even be involved in dealing with him, what the hell! Can you idiots not do your jobs!" the unknown actor screamed.

"Second of all, it was supposed to be Peach that comes here after Mario finishes World 1!" the unknown actor raged.

"You guys don't even know where he is! You guys let someone who should not be here get here ahead of time!" screamed the unknown actor.

"Finally know that we did not take care of where Pit was supposed to fall ahead of time we lost him!" the unknown actor screamed this part especially loudly and banged his fist onto the ground shattering.

His crew looked terrified and backed away, which caused him to become even more mad.

The unknown actor began screaming and firing bursts of darkness causing things to explode into flashes of dark flame and spittle began flying from his mouth.

Finally his eyes were glowing with a dark red light and dark flames sprouted from them.

"Idiots!" the unknown actor roared. "Please sir..." a lone Goomba said.

"A GOOMBA!" the unknown actor screamed and then he pointed his hands upwards and bright blue beam blasted forth from them high into the sky.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A GOOMBA DOING ON SET! YOU NINCOMPOOPS!" the unknown actor roared blasting a concussive wave outwards from himself destroying the Goomba and hurling his crew backwards.

"You utter imbeciles!" the unknown actor screamed activating his hidden red lightsaber and stalking menacingly towards them, "You will answer for this!"

* * *

In the distance a lone man watched the proceedings and chuckled.

He had rebelled from the harshness of the unknown actor, and so he had been the one that had left the AK-47 lying around for Mario which caused this whole fiasco.

He hated his crew, they always picked on him for being slow.

As the unknown actor began frying Piccolo with Sith Lightning he began to chuckle, a deep and evil laugh.


	10. The Angel Who Fell

Pit fell farther and farther into blackness.

It streamed past him and somehow he could feel air blasting against him, he spread his wings out and felt the wind buffet them and gradually began slowing down.

He was still in the strange black dimension that surrounded the castle he had leapt from so folded his wings inwards and dove down.

* * *

Merlon was tending to the plants in his garden at Flipside when he suddenly heard a large crash sound.

He ran out into his house and consulted the Light Prognosticus.

He was deep in thought for a moment.

"This must be Peach..." he thought, "That must mean Mario has completed the first world all as foretold in the Light Prognosticus!"

Merlon raced outside and dashed through Flipside before hopping onto the elevator, eager to meet the second of the four prophesied heroes.

The elevator went up and up and as it did, Merlon got more and more excited.

Finally at the top Merlon exited the elevator and gasped in shock.

Instead of Princess Peach it was an angel with white wings, even worse Mario was nowhere to be found, it appeared that he was still within Level 1.

"What in the world!" gasped Merlon.

He began consulting the Light Prognosticus again and again furiously flipping through it trying to find anything that would clue him in as to what was going on, but he had no such luck.

Finally with groan of anger, Merlon slammed the book shut, and stared in rage at Pit, "Who are you?! Some agent of Count Bleck's!"

"I won't let you weave your evil magicks here!" Merlon yelled and stretching his fingers out began to cast some sort of spell.

A net began to form around Pit, but before Merlon could finish, Pit dove into the door to World 1 and disappeared.

"Wait a minute..." Merlon thought, "Only a prophesied hero could open those doors..."

Merlon was suddenly very confused.


End file.
